Nighty Night! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Nighty Night! Synopsis Squidward and Spongebob must stay at The Krusty Krab beyond their shift until Mr.Krabs collects his last dollar for the night to achieve 1 billion dollars. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs The Story The story begins at The Krusty Krab, it is 5:59 PM, one minute to closing. SPONGEBOB(sniffling): Goodbye Grill, goodbye pots, goodbye pans, goodbye 1,084 frozen Krabby Patties, goodbye.. Squidward who is at his post gets annoyed while waiting for the final clock tick. SQUIDWARD: Would you shut it! You’ll see your stupid Kitchen stuff tomorrow! SPONGEBOB(still sniffling): Yeah,... TOMORROW!!!! Spongebob bursts into tears. Squidward puts an umbrella over his head. SQUIDWARD: Barnaclebrain. 6:00 PM. SQUIDWARD: Could not have come soon enough. As Squidward is about to walk out the door, Eugene H. Krabs runs up and blocks it preventing the workers from getting out. MR.KRABS: Not so fast! SQUIDWARD: What are you doing?! MR.KRABS: It seems we are at $999,999,999 dollars made total. SQUIDWARD: So? I care how? MR.KRABS: Until me one billionth dollar is made, we are staying here! Mr.Krabs turns the Closed Sign back to Open. SQUIDWARD: WHAT?! SPONGEBOB: YAYYYYY!!!! SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB!!! MR.KRABS: Now back to work! Time is money! SPONGEBOB: Yes Captain! SQUIDWARD: This is a load of barnacles! Two hours pass. The crickets always start sounding at 8 PM. The streets look empty, the sky is pitch dark. Mr.Krabs is up in the crows nest using binoculars to spot anybody available outside to give him this last dollar. Spongebob enthusiastically cleans the bottom of the tables while listening to some weird music. Squidward is tapping on the register with a very mean look on his face due to being bored and losing more and more personal time. His impatience finally gets to him. SQUIDWARD: Would you give it a rest Eugene?! Everybody is either in bed or doing other things I don’t care about! You can make your billionth dollar tomorrow! MR.KRABS: I must get the dollar tonight! I don’t want to be the restaurant that only leaves at the same number repeated! SQUIDWARD: Your math stinks and so do you! MR.KRABS: Aw, are you butthurt, do you want me to rock you a lullaby? Man up! I did it i the Navy, where we couldn’t even decide which clothes to wear! Baby! SQUIDWARD: I ain’t an ex Navy Man unlike you! I am an introverted cephalopod that wants to go home and be boring! MR.KRABS(mockingly): And I am Jake Paul and I am singing It's Everyday Bro, blah blah blah! SQUIDWARD: Great, and you ain’t worried about a Jake Pauler being mad at you for saying that, let alone being shamed for being yet another name to use his brand for advertisement. MR.KRABS: They don’t scare me! And I think you are getting distracted from your work! NOW WORK! ENOUGH ARGUING! Squidward pounds his fist at the side of the boat. SQUIDWARD(under his breath): Go suck on an egg Krabs. MR.KRABS(overhearing): That's your High School yearbook statement Squidward, not mine! SQUIDWARD: Errgghhh! Some time passes, it is 9:30 PM. Mr.Krabs continues to intently look for anybody alive. Squidward is struggling to keep his eyes open. Spongebob finishes squeeging the toilets with Windex. He reemerges into the Dining Room. SPONGEBOB: I am loving these jobs Mr.Krabs! MR.KRABS: Good! You ain’t done yet though, now man the fryer! SPONGEBOB: Aye! Aye! Spongebob goes into the Kitchen while contuining to stare at Mr.Krabs with a creepy big enthusiastic smile until closing the door. SQUIDWARD: Creepo. Mr.Krabs takes a drink of kelp juice when spotting movement outside. MR.KRABS(spitting out the juice): Boys! I think we got a customer! SQUIDWARD: About time. However, it was just a coral branch. MR.KRABS: Oh wait never mind, just a coral branch. SQUIDWARD: Ughhh!!! MR.KRABS: Clearly you have no idea what Man Up means. SQUIDWARD: Clearly you have no clue on the city curfew! My bedtime was two minutes ago! MR.KRABS: We ain’t closing up shop until dollar number 1,000,000,000 is in my grasp! Squidward looks to the ground but then gets an idea. SQUIDWARD: Hmmm Mr.Krabs yawns while continuing to look outside. SQUIDWARD: Hey Mr.Krabs, look! Mr.Krabs looks down to the ground to see a dollar bill. MR.KRABS: Could that be my one billionth dollar?! SQUIDWARD: It sure is! And my ticket to go home and get under the covers! SPONGEBOB: Please tell me work isn’t ending soon! MR.KRABS: Don’t worry boy, its all good, this dollar is a sham! SQUIDWARD(before he could exit the door): Wha,Wha,Wha,WHAT?! MR.KRABS: I ain’t stupid Mr.Squidward! Seriously, the old dollar in a trap trick?! Again?! Like you think I fell for it the first time on that clam fishing trip! SQUIDWARD: What's the difference?! You have one billion dollars! Now can we go home already?! Please! MR.KRABS: A crab must earn his money, not take a scam! We continue on! Mr.Krabs throws the decoy dollar bill into the trash. Squidward's blood boils as he grabs his hat and rips it with his mouth in anger and stomps on it during a hissy fit. The clock continues ticking, Spongebob enthusiastically cleans the dishes at 11:30 PM, Mr.Krabs blares an airhorn to Squidward at 12:00 midnight to keep him awake. Spongebob finishes scraping some ketchup stains off the walls. Squidward keeps his eyes open with forks when seeing the clock is at 2 AM and finally has had it. SQUIDWARD: THAT IS IT! This is getting so ridiculous now! It is 2 in the morning! I should’ve been home eight hours ago!!! I have bags under my eyes! MR.KRABS: A crab earns his money! SQUIDWARD: Forget about that stupid dollar bill! We have to go home! If we don’t get enough sleep, you won’t be able to make a trillionth dollar! Let us go already! MR.KRABS: Suck it.. SQUIDWARD: Eugene.. MR.KRABS: Up? SQUIDWARD: EUGENE MR.KRABS: But.. me money! SQUIDWARD: EUGENE!!!!!! MR.KRABS: AARGH, FINE! FINE! DEFICIT! Mr.Krabs pouts. SPONGEBOB: Wha,works over?! SQUIDWARD: And hopefully over for at least nine hours. MR.KRABS: I just want the net worth to increase! I just want to be the first billionaire of a fast food restaurant! Squidward exits the doors but sighs. SQUIDWARD: Barnacles.. Squidward reenters, grabs a dollar out of his pocket. SQUIDWARD: Spongebob, one Krabby Patty, make it snappy! Mr.Krabs looks puzzled. SPONGEBOB: Here you go champ! Squidward is disgusted by the patty but is forced to engulf it. SQUIDWARD: Lousy! Ugh, whatever, anyways, here Eugene, you have earned one billion dollars, and no shams. Mr.Krabs stares at Squidward for a minute. MR.KRABS: Thank you.. Mr.Squidward. SQUIDWARD: Anything to get out of here and go to bed! MR.KRABS: Maybe, I’ll uh, reduce your work day tomorrow. SQUIDWARD: Dayoff? MR.KRABS: Four hour shift. SQUIDWARD: One hour. MR.KRABS: Three hours. SQUIDWARD: Two hours, now take it or leave it! MR.KRABS: Two hours it is! Arrgh! Arrgh! They shake hands. Squidward shambles on home exhausted. MR.KRABS: Alright, lets beat this joint, I am exhausted! Spongebob? Spongebob? SPONGEBOB: Goodbye Grill, goodbye pans. (Cries) MR.KRABS: Why is me crew such a bunch of babies? Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Fanfictions